All We Have Is Love
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Sequel to I Will Always Love You. Jack and Rose move to Wisconsin, their lives going smoothly. Or so they thought. Thank you guys so much for reading all my fanfics! It is highly appreciated! R&R! Enjoy! NOT COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I have another fanfic for you all! I highly recommend reading I Will Always Love You first since this is the sequel. I will update my other fanfics soon! I just have had some serious writers block. I did manage to get this made though. Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy!_

"Third class may now deboard!" A voice rang out. Jack gently stroked Rose's flary red hair. "Rose, time to get up." Roses eyes fluttered open. Jack smiled. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her off the train.

Rose was smiling big as her and Jack walked hand in hand around Chippewa Falls. Jack smiled at her. "This is where you grew up?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Yep. And that house right over there…" Jack pointed to a small little cottage. "... was where I lived." Rose gasped. "Oh Jack!" Jack laughed. "And I'm pretty sure that one of my cousins is living there now." They ran together to the house. Jack knocked on the door. A woman that had long brown hair and deep brown eyes and who looked around the age of Jack, answered. "Hello?" "Hi. Um… I was wondering if Suzan Dawson still lived here?" The woman nodded. "Yes. That would be me. How could I help you?" Jack smiled. "Well, Suzan I don't know if you remember, but you had a cousin who used to live here, but left after his parents died." Suzan's face went pale. "Jack?" Jack nodded. "It's me." Suzan gasped. She pulled Jack into a hug then pulled away. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown. "How dare you? How dare you act like you disappeared off the face of the earth! You didn't even tell us! Everyone had been worried about you! We thought you were dead!" Suzan was very angry. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk." Jack apologized. Suzan glared at him then turned her attention to Rose, smiling. "And who may you be?" Rose smiled. "Rose Dawson." She stuck out her hand. Suzan smiled and shook it. "I'm Suzan Dawson. Ar you another cousin I don't know about?" Rose laughed. "Oh, no! I'm Jack's wife." Suzan gasped. "Wife?" She turned to Jack, who was smiling. "I didn't know you were married!" Jack laughed. "Yeah. Rose and I met a couple weeks ago." Suzan was shocked. "Met?" Jack and Rose laughed. "Yeah, it was basically love at first sight. We knew each other for three days before we fell in love. I think we were in love for like a day before Jack proposed." Rose explained. "One day?" Jack and Rose nodded. "Wow. Where did you two meet, a bar?" Jack and Rose laughed. "No! Titanic." Jack said. All the color disappeared from Suzan's face. "Titanic? As in the 'Unsinkable Ship'?" Jack and Rose nodded. "Oh my. Please, come in. I'll get us some tea." Suzan said, opening the door. She led Jack and Rose to a sitting room. Rose was smiling as she looked around the house. Jack smiled at her, but was still nervous. They sat together on the sofa. Rose could sense Jack's nerves. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He smiled at her. Rose saw fear and happiness in his eyes. "You okay?" She asked softly. Jack nodded. "Yeah, it just brings back memories being here." "What were they like? Your parents?" Jack sighed. "My mother she was the best. Kind, loving, pretty. Well not quite as beautiful as you." Rose smiled. "My pops was nice, but not as nice as my mother. Sometimes I felt like he was hiding things from us. I remember one time he came home after work and he was very angry. He almost hurt my mom, but I protected her. I wouldn't let my pops hurt her." Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder. "I wish I had parents like yours. Parents who actually cared about me." Jack smiled and kissed her head. "That doesn't matter now. I care about you." Rose smiled and looked up at him. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Rose." Just then Suzan walked in. She stopped. "Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Jack and Rose pulled away from each other. "Oh, no." Rose said quietly. Suzan handed each of them a cup of tea and sat down in a chair. "So. What's been happening with you two?" Suzan asked. "Well…"

Jack and Rose had explained everything about their lives. "Wow. Very interesting." Rose randomly gasped. "Jack! I just realized we never got married!" Jack was startled. "Your right. Maybe we could get married here." Suzan nodded. "You could get married in front of all of us!" Rose was confused. "Us?" "Oh… right. The rest of our family. The Boston Dawson's." Rose turned to Jack her mouth wide open. "Jack! You never told me you were related to the Boston Dawson's!" Jack shrugged. "My pops was related to them, but left all the money for my mother." Rose smiled. "That's sounds like us, but opposite." Jack smiled. "It does doesn't it."

Rose yawned. "I'm tired." "Oh! Upstairs there is a bedroom! Just go up the stairs and it will be on your right." Jack nodded. "Thanks." He led Rose upstairs and into the room. Rose yawned again. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. "Good night Jack." Rose said. Jack smiled and rubbed her cheek. "Good night Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far!_

Jack couldn't sleep. He could hear Rose sound asleep next to him. Jack kept thinking about when he was kid. His parents. His brother. His brother, who had been his best friend. God, did he miss him. Little did he know that not only was his brother alive and well, but his parents too.

Jack's Family:

Kyle and his parents walked to the fireplace. Sara, Jack's mom, picked up a picture of a 15 year old Jack. "I miss our boy." She said sadly. Jack's pops, Steven, rubbed her shoulders. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

Jack and Rose walked downstairs to find Suzan making breakfast. "Good morning you two! I made breakfast!" She exclaimed. Rose smiled. "Thank you. You didn't have too." Suzan smiled. "But you're my guests!" Jack smiled. "Thanks Suzan." He pulled out a chair for Rose. Rose smiled. "Thank you."

20 minutes later everyone finished eating. "So, I was wondering if you two wanted to meet the rest of the family." Suzan said. Rose nodded eagerly. "I would love to!" Then she turned to Jack. "Jack, what about you?" Jack smiled. "I'd love to."

After everyone was dressed and ready they headed out. Jack and Rose walked hand in hand. "We just turn here." Suzan said, pointing to a huge mansion. All the color in Jack and Rose's face drained. They stopped. Suzan was confused. "What's wrong?" They didn't answer. "Jack? Rose?" She waved a hand in front of their faces. They broke suddenly from their trace. "Sorry." Jack and Rose both replied. They knocked on the door. A lady with graying hair and a wrinkled face answered the door. "How could I help you?" The lady saw Suzan. "Oh Suzan! Hello! Please, come in!" She let everyone into the mansion. Jack and Rose looked around the whole mansion. "You could have a seat there while I get some tea!" She pointed to a sofa. "Suzan, who are you here to see?" "Set up the sitting room. And the whole family. We have a special announcement." Suzan nodded. Jack and Rose still hadn't talked. "What's the matter with you two?" Suzan asked. They turned to her. "I'm just reminded of my old life." Rose said. "The family. I'm worried about seeing them." Jack replied. Suzan smiled sadly at them. "It'll be okay. Rose, this family isn't like yours. And Jack, they'll be happy to see you. Trust me." Jack and Rose smiled. Just then the maid walked in. "The rooms ready." They followed the maid into the sitting room where everyone was waiting. Everyone in the room stared as Jack, Rose and Suzan entered. "Jack," A woman about the age of 16 walked up to Jack and hugged him. Jack hugged her back. "Where have you been?" She asked, worried. Jack smiled. "Everywhere." She smiled and hugged him again. "I missed you so much." Jack smiled. "I missed you too." After the woman stood up, she noticed Rose. "Who's this?" She asked. "Julie, this is Rose, my wife. Rose this is Julie, my cousin." Rose stuck out her hand. "Very nice to meet you Julie." Rose said. Julie smiled and shook it. "You have a very nice husband." Rose smiled and looked at Jack. "I know." Jack smiled at her. Another woman walked up to Jack and hugged him. "Jack! Where have you been? We have all been worried sick about you!" Jack smiled. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stay in Wisconsin. I needed to leave." The woman pulled him into another hug. She then turned her attention to Rose. "Hello. I'm Julia. Julie's twin." Rose smiled. "Rose Dawson, Jack's wife." Julia smiled.

Jack and Rose were now sitting in the sofa. They had said hello to everyone else. Jack had three uncles and two aunts. He had six cousins and a grandfather. Rose squeezed Jack's hand. One of Jack's cousins, Ben, kept staring at her. Jack looked at her and saw her gaze at Ben. She turned to him with fear in her eyes. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand. He knew that Ben reminded her of Cal and Christian. Jack smiled at her. "It'll be okay." He whispered. Jack did see how Ben was staring at Rose though. He remembered how he had introduced himself: "Jack! So good to see you!" Ben hugged Jack, but looked like he hated it. His voice sounded a lot like Cals. He looked like Christian though. "Hello there." He said to Rose smiling. He kissed her hand. "And who may this beautiful lady be?" Rose smiled awkwardly. "My names Rose. Rose Dawson. Jack's wife." She said the last word to make sure Ben know that she was taken. Ben just smiled at her. "Very nice to meet you Rose. My names Ben."

It was now rather late at night. Rose yawned. She, Jack, Ben, Julie and Julia were the only ones still in the room. "I think we will be going now." Rose said, smiling. She looked at Jack. Jack nodded. They left the room to go upstairs. "I think this is it." Jack said, opening the door. Inside was a bed with flowing red sheets. There was a vanity and a walk in closet with lots of suites and fancy dresses. Their was a bathroom with a bathtub, shower and two sinks. Jack whistled. Rose didn't answer. Jack noticed. "You okay?" He asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… this mansion reminds me of the mansion I used to live in." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to move somewhere else?" Rose shook her head. "No. No, we don't need to move because of that silly reason. I don't want to tear up your family because of my feelings." Jack smiled at her then moved a piece if her hair out of her eyes. "Okay, but just remember. Your feelings matter to me." Rose smiled. Jack kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's Perspective:

I needed her. I needed the beautiful, wonderful woman called Rose Dawson. Only one problem. She's married to that rat, Jack. But what does that matter? I mean I'm handsome, I have lots of money and I am kind. What kind of woman doesn't want that?

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She smiled at Jack who was sleeping next to her. She wondered what Jack had been like when he was little. She wanted to know all that she could about him. Maybe she could ask around. Rose hoped Jack didn't think that was creepy. Just then Jack's bright blue eyes opened. Rose smiled. "Did I wake you?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "No, you're fine." "Good."

Everyone was seated in the dining room, eating breakfast. "So what's the plan for today?" Jack's grandfather, Harold, asked. "Well, Rose and I have something to tell you all." Jack said. "You remember how I told you all that we were engaged?" Everyone nodded. "Well we were never married. So we want to have a wedding in front of all of you." Julia squealed. "I love that idea!" Jack and Rose smiled. "Julia, Julie, and Samantha, you girls could be the flower girls." Rose said. All the girls nodded eagerly. Jack turned to James, the oldest cousin. "James, would you do me the honor of being my best man?" James smiled. "I'd love to." Rose turned to Susan. "Suzan, would you be my maid of honor?" Suzan smiled and nodded. Jack asked Chris, "Would you be the ring man?" Chris nodded. "Of course." After Jack and Rose finished asking and assigning jobs Rose asked all the girls, "Girls, I don't have a wedding dress. Would you like to help me shop?" All the woman nodded eagerly. "And boys, we could set everything up." The men nodded. Everyone got ready to get the wedding started.

"Rose! Do you like this one?" Julie asked. Rose gasped. "I love it!" Julie held out a white dress which had a long tail. There were very pale pink roses all over it. "It's beautiful!" Julie smiled. "Do you think Jack will like it?" Julie rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Are you seriously asking if Jack will like it? The nicest man on the planet? I've seen the way you two look at each other. You two are like the definition of love." Rose smiled. "Thank you Julie." She hugged her. "Now," Rose said. "Should we check out?" Julie nodded.

20 minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready for the wedding. Julie, Julia and Samantha had pale pink dresses on. Suzan was wearing a white dress with ruffles on the bottom. Linda and Emma were Jack's aunts. They were also the bridesmaids. All the men had black tuxedos on. Everyone checked in for the wedding. "Okay, ladies. You all go down that hall and turn to your left. It'll be the first door." The women nodded. "And men, we'll go this way. Oh! Who will be walking the bride out?" Harold raised his hand. Ben had insisted he do it, but Jack and Rose thought otherwise. "Okay sir. You go with the women then." Harold nodded and followed them.

"Aw! I love it!" Suzan exclaimed. Rose had just finished putting on her dress. "You look beautiful!" Rose smiled. "Thank you." All the girls gasped as Rose walked out of the changing room. "Rose!" "You look beautiful!" "I love it!" Rose smiled. "Thank you!" Harold offered her his arm. "Are we ready?" Rose nodded. "I think so."

"Are you nervous?" James asked Jack. Jack nodded. "Yeah, kind of. I mean I don't know how I got so lucky. She's like the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman on earth." James smiled. "Everything will be fine." Just then the music started. Suzan walked out, then the bridesmaids, then the flower girls. Lastly, Harold and Rose. Jack gasped. Rose had a flower crown made of roses on with her wedding dress. Rose was smiling. Jack's reaction was priceless. "You look beautiful." Jack sighed. Rose blushed. "Thank you." The priest coughed. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater. Object now or forever hold your peace." Rose glanced around the room, expecting Ben to object, but he didn't. "Okay then." The priest continued. "Jack Dawson, do take Rose Dewitt Bukater to be your lawfully wedded wife through weakness and health till death do you part?" Jack smiled. "I do." Rose smiled back. "Rose Dewitt Bukater, do you take Jack Dawson to be your lawfully wedded husband through weakness and health till death do you part?" "I do." The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Jack smiled and pulled Rose into him. He kissed her while everyone clapped.

Everyone was now in a separate room where the cake and tables were. There was music playing. Everyone sat at a long table eating cake. Jack stood up, holding his glass. "I would like to say thank you so much Rose for being the most amazing wife anyone could have. I am so so happy that I won that ticket. I would do it over and over, even if it meant going through that horrible tragedy. Because you were worth it. I love you Rose Dawson." Rose had tears in her eyes. She smiled, then stood up still looking at Jack. "And I would like to thank Jack for being the most kindest and amazing husband ever. You truly saved me and I would like to thank you for showing me what love really is. You saved me in every way a person can be saved. I love you with all my heart Jack." Jack smiled. Suzan raised her glass. "To Jack and Rose, the definition of love." Jack and Rose smiled at Suzan who also had tears running down her face. "To Jack and Rose." Everyone said. They all drank.

There was a slow song playing. Jack and Rose were the only ones on the dance floor. Jack had his arms around her waist while Rose had her head on his chest. "I love you Rose." Jack whispered. Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack." After the song ended everyone clapped. Jack and Rose smiled at each other. Now everyone was dancing on the dance floor. The girls were all grouped together and so were the boys. The girls were on the left side of the floor and the boys were on the right. Jack and Rose couldn't stop smiling at each other. Just then Ben walked over to the girls. He stopped where Rose was and stuck out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Rose was shocked. Was he seriously asking her to dance? After she was married? "Um.. no. I'm sorry. I think I'm going to dance with Jack." Rose walked over to Jack. Ben just stared at her. How could she avoid him? What? To go dance with Jack? Ben frowned. So this was going to be hard.

After the wedding everyone headed home. Jack and Rose walked holding hands. Rose had her head against Jack's shoulder. "I'm so happy we're married." She said. Jack smiled. "Me too."

Jack and Rose were in bed. "Good night, my wonderful husband." Rose said. Jack smiled and kissed her. "Goodnight my beautiful wife."


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys! It's me! I don't have another chapter for All We Have Is Love. And I'm not sure if there will be any more chapters. If you have any ideas please please please let me know so I could continue the story. Otherwise it may unfortunately come to an end. I'm not positive, but most likely it will.**

 **Thank you so much for reading guys!**

 **Titanic4life**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! So I know that you probably have already read this chapter, but I changed the ending. So the first few paragraphs are the same, but the last few are edited. So yeah. Enjoy!_

Jack and Rose walked downstairs to the breakfast table. "Good morning!" They said to everyone. Everybody smiled back. "Morning." Jack and Rose took their seats next to each other and ate breakfast.

Rose walked out of the mansion to check the mail. Inside were a couple things for Harold, James, Ben and Chris. But there was one envelope that had her name on it. Rose frowned. That was weird. She didn't really know anyone. Rose then saw the address. It was her mother's. She gasped. Rose opened the letter. It read:

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I am so glad to hear that you are alive. I'm not happy, however, by your choices._

Rose rolled her eyes.

 _How could you possibly choose that boy over Mr. Hockley? Do you have any idea what you're selfish choices have done to me? I am currently in the process of selling our home._

Rose was a bit surprised by this. She wasn't completely sorry for her mother, but if she was honest she felt the smallest amount of guilt.

 _I have hope that you will come back to me and marry Mr. Hockley (from what I have heard about this boy you will come back to me and Mr. Hockley crying)._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mother_

¨What?" Rose thought to herself. What had her mother meant by _from what I have heard about this boy you will come back to me and Mr. Hockley, crying._ Rose shook the thoughts out of her head and took the mail inside.

¨Jack!" Rose called as she shut the door behind her. Jack poked his head through the kitchen door. ¨Whats up?" Rose walked over to him and held out the letter. ¨I got this letter from my mother.¨ Jack frowned and read the letter. ¨What is she talking about?" Rose asked, studying his expression change as Jack read the letter. After Jack finished reading it he answered hesitantly, "I'm not sure. Rose noticed. "What is it?" Jack shook his head. "Nothing." He responded, more sure of himself. Rose slowly nodded. "Okay. Well… I'm going to go do some laundry." Jack nodded then sighed as Rose left the room. "I wish I could tell her." He muttered.

As Rose walked up stairs, deep in thought, she ran into Julie, who was carrying a laundry basket. "Oh Julie! I'm so sorry!" Rose bent down to pick up the clean clothes. "Oh Rose! It's fine, let me help." After the two women picked up the clothes, Julie asked, "Rose, are you alright? You seem a little upset." Rose sighed. "It's just… I feel like there's something that Jack's not telling me." Julie frowned. "Do you want to talk?" Rose nodded. Julie led Rose into the library. Rose sighed as she sat down. "So… what's the matter?" Rose hesitated. She knew that she could trust Julie, but there's was just something holding her back. "Well… my mother gave me a letter which was basically about how she was upset about me choosing Jack instead of Ca-!" Rose suddenly stopped. Julie frowned. "What's wrong Rose?" Rose bit her lip. She had almost got into a conversation about Titanic, which she didn't feel comfortable talking about without Jack. "Um… basically I was already engaged when Jack and I met, but I wasn't in love with the man I was engaged to as much as I as was with Jack. So when I told my mother I was leaving, she wasn't very happy. So I got a letter from her today saying that from what she had heard about Jack, I would come back to her crying and when I showed the letter to Jack he seemed to be hesitant about answering." Rose said in one big breath. Julie shook her head. "Um.. well I barely heard any of that, but… um… I know why Jack was hesitant about answering." Roses face lit up. "What?! What is it?" Julie bit her lip. "Long story short Jack went through a pretty tough relationship before you two met." Rose nodded. "Do you think I should talk to him?" Julie shook her head yes. Rose slowly nodded. "Okay. I will." Julie smiled. "Do you want me to get him?" "Sure." Rose replied. Julie stood up to get her cousin. Rose sighed as she left.

"Jack?" Julie said softly. "What's the matter?" Jack asked as he set down his portfolio, which him and Rose had bought. "I think that you should tell Rose about… Sarah." Jack frowned. "Julie, you know I told you to never say that name in this house." Jack said coldly. Julie nodded quickly. "I know, I know, but Rose knows something's wrong." Jack looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? Did you tell her something?!" Julie shook her head. "No! Well.. not really." "Julie…" "I just told her that you went through a pretty tough relationship before you two!" Julie said quickly. Jack sighed. "Fine I'll talk to her." Julie smiled. "It'll be fine Jack. Trust me." Jack nodded. "I sure hope so."


	6. Chapter 5

_Here's a new chapter! Sorry it's short. Dedicated to Titanic 11912!_

Jack knocked on the library door. "Rose? Could I come in?" He asked, slowly opening the door. Rose set down a book and smiled. "Of course." Jack walked in and closed the door behind them. He looked at the book she was reading. "The Farmer and the Tree. My mom used to read my brother Kyle and I that book every night before bed." Rose smiled sadly. "Oh Jack." She pulled him into a hug. "I just miss them so much Rose." Rose nodded. "I know. I'm sure they miss you too." The two stood together for a few minutes before Jack pulled away. "Thank you Rose." Rose smiled. "It's the least I could do after you comforted me with… you know." Jack nodded. "God I hated that guy!" Rose laughed. "I know! Me too!" Jack smiled then his expression turned serious. "I came in here to talk to you about something else." Rose frowned. "What's the matter Jack?" Jack led her over to a expensive looking sofa. Rose sat down next to him. "Well… before you and I, there was this other girl named… Sarah. We met at a park and started hanging out then we became the best of friends. Eventually one thing led to another and we were in 'love'." When he said 'love' he made quotation marks. "A few months later I found her cheating on me. We got into a huge fight and she basically sent me a death threat." Rose gasped. "She said that if I didn't leave Chippewa Falls then she would hurt every single person I loved right in front of my eyes." Rose's mouth was wide open. "Oh my gosh. That's terrible." Jack nodded. He was avoiding Rose's eyes. "So I left." He laughed. "I had been such a dummy back then! I mean she was the richest girl around and I was one of the poorest guys!" Jack ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I just… felt like I couldn't tell you cause I didn't want you getting hurt Rose." He looked at her, his blue eyes glossy. "I can't lose you." Rose had tears running down her face. "I can't lose you either." She cried. Jack pulled her closer to him. The two cried together.

…

"Dinners ready!" Julia called from the stairs. Rose pulled away from Jack. Jack smiled. "You're so beautiful Rose. More then anyone I have ever seen." Rose laughed. "I highly doubt that." "No, I'm dead serious Rose!" Rose just smiled at him. "What about that other girl Sarah?" Jack laughed. "She was pretty, but certainly not as much as you." Rose smiled and kissed him. "I love you." "I love you too." "Jack! Rose! Dinner!" Julia called. Rose sighed. "We should go." Jack nodded and held her hand as they walked where they rest if the family was waiting.


	7. Chapter 6

_Heres a new chapter! Enjoy! Dedicated to Titanic 11912_

Jack tossed and turned as he slept. "No." He muttered. Rose slowly opened her eyes. "Jack?" "Wait! Stay!" He yelled. Rose sat up in bed. "Jack. Jack wake up." She gently shook him. Jack's eyes shot open. "Rose?" He was breathing heavily. "Hey. Are you having a nightmare?" Jack sighed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I don't know what to do." Rose smiled sadly. "I just… can't stop thinking about them. I keep having nightmares about that night. The night that the house…" Rose pulled Jack into her. He cried into her hair. "It's okay Jack." She comforted. Rose ran her fingers through his hair. "I miss them… so much… Rose." He cried. It hurt Rose so much seeing Jack like this. So full of sadness and grief. She wanted the happy, carefree man she loved back. "Shh. It's okay. I know." After a few more minutes of crying and comforting, Jack sat up. "Thank you Rose." He said. Rose smiled and moved the hair out of his eyes. "You don't have to thank me." He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Rose laid against him and closed her eyes. "I wish I could be a better husband for you." Rose looked up at him, frowning. "What? Jack, you are an amazing husband." Jack didn't make eye contact with her. "You just deserve so much more then I could ever give you. You know sometimes I wonder why you left that life that could give you everything that you deserved, to come to me, a poor guy who has nothing." Rose looked at him with eyes that were full of sadness. "Jack, look at me." She raised a hand and gently turned his chin so he could look at her. "Please don't ever think that. I deserve you and you only. And I left my first class life to be with you so that I could have a life I had always wanted. A life full of adventure and not knowing what will happen next. When I was in first class I had the same routine every single day, but when I started spending time with you, I knew. I knew that I needed to be with this amazing man for the rest of my life. But the one thing that I wanted and needed that I didn't have in that life was love. Jack, I don't need money and wealth I just need you to love me, that's it." Jack didn't answer. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Do you understand now?" Rose asked softly. Jack nodded again. Rose smiled. "Good. I love you and this life so much. I didn't love Cal or my first class life. Always remember that." Jack smiled. "I love you too." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now it's 4:00 in the morning so I'm going to go back to sleep." Rose said. Jack laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that." He yawned. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist. Rose laid on his chest. The two fell asleep happy and well.

…

Jack's family:

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to the store! I'll be right back!" Kyle, Jack's brother, called. "Okay sweetie! Hurry back!" Sara, Jack's mom, replied from the kitchen. Kyle walked to the market across the street.

As he checked for some bread he heard someone drop something. Kyle turned his head to see a very beautiful woman with long red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She had just dropped the eggs she had been carrying. "Darn it." She muttered. Kyle rushed to her side. "Are you alright miss?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." He helped her clean up the eggs. "I'm Kyle Dawson." The woman smiled, but looked confused. "That's strange, my last name is Dawson too. I'm Rose Dawson. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands. Kyle helped her stand up. "Would you like me to help you walk home?" Rose smiled politely. "Sure." Kyle smiled.

…

Jack sat on the sofa, drawing. He heard the doorbell ring. As he opened the door, he heard Rose say, "I forgot my house key my- oh, hi Jack." Jack smiled then saw who was with her. His mouth fell open. "Ky-Kyle?!" Kyle realized who the man who opened the door was, his brother! "Jack!" The two brothers hugged. "How are you alive? I watched the house burn down!" Jack asked, still hugging his brother. "We got out in time, but couldn't find you." Jack looked at him, frowning. "We? You mean… mom and dad are alive too?!" Kyle nodded. Jack smiled big. He then faced a confused Rose. "Wait, Jack, Kyles your brother?" Jack nodded. "Wait, how do you two know each other?" Jack asked. "I was shopping and dropped some eggs and Kyle helped me pick them up and walked me home." Kyle watched the two talk. "Rose, are you related to my brother?" He asked, confused. Jack turned to his brother. "Oh yeah. I forgot to to tell you Ky." He wrapped an arm around Rose's waist. "Rose is my wife." Kyles heart fell. This beautiful woman was married to his brother. "Wow. Um… how long have you two been married?" Kyle asked. "About 3 months I think." Rose replied. Kyle slowly nodded. "Where are mom and dad?" Jack asked. "They are at home. I'll go get them." Kyle replied. Jack smiled. "Okay. Thanks." Kyle smiled back.

Jack turned to Rose smiling. She beamed back to him. "I can't believe this." Rose was so happy. The Jack she loved would be back now. "I'm just happy that I will get the man that I fell in love with back." Jack smiled and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 7

_Here's a new chapter! Dedicated to Titanic 11912! Enjoy!_

Kyle ran into his house. "Mom! Dad! Come quick!" Sara and Steven ran out of the kitchen. "Kyle! Are you okay what's wrong?!" Steven exclaimed. They were shocked when they saw Kyle beaming. "Jack's alive." Sara gasped. "What? How do you know?" "Well, when I was shopping I actually ran into his wife, but I didn't know it at the time. I walked her home and Jack answered the door." Kyle explained. "So you're saying, our boy is… alive?" Steven questioned. Kyle happily nodded. Steven and Sara both smiled. "Come on. He wants to see you guys."

…

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room, waiting for Steven, Sara, and Kyle to return. Jack sighed. He was nervous about seeing his parents again. Rose squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay." She whispered. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Just then the doorbell rang. Everyone stood up, but Harold said, "Everyone let Jack and Rose answer the door Steven and Sara don't need to be overwhelmed." Everyone sat down while Jack and Rose walked to the door. Rose kept hold of Jack's hand as he drew in a deep breath and opened the door.

Sara spoke first. "Jack…" She breathed. "My boy." Steven said. "Mom. Dad." Jack immediately pulled both of them into a hug. They all cried tears of joy.

Rose watched the whole seen, her eyes glossy. She was so happy that the dark cloud that had been hanging around Jack was finally gone.

Jack pulled away. He reached an arm out to Rose. She walked over to him. "Mom, dad. I would like you to meet my wonderful wife Rose." Sara smiled. "It's a pleasure Rose." She held out her hand. Rose smiled and shook it. "I've heard so much about you Mrs. Dawson." Rose greeted. Sara smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Rose." Steven held out his hand. "You too Mr. Dawson."

…

Everyone had said hello to Sara and Steven. The whole family had been sitting in the living area. "So Jack, who did you and Rose meet?" Kyle asked. Everyone turned to face Jack and Rose, wanting to hear the story. The young couple glanced at each other. "Uh…" Jack started. "It's a long story." Rose said. "Don't worry. We got time." Ben said. He seemed to be staring at her the whole time. "Well…" Jack looked into Rose's eyes. "Should we tell the whole thing?" He whispered. Rose nodded. Jack sighed. "Okay. I'm warning you it's a very long story." Nobody answered; they were so eager to hear the story. "Well, I was at a bar playing playing poker, me and.." Jack's voice trailed off. He was thinking about Fabrizio. Rose squeezed his hand. "It's okay." She whispered. Jack cleared his throat. "Me and my best friend Fabrizio, who I had met traveling in Italy, we were playing poker. And we won… tickets for… Titanic." Everyone gasped. "What? Jack… you didn't tell us you two were on board that ship!" Julia exclaimed. "Yeah… I'm sorry. It's just so hard to talk about." Jack started. "You didn't hear all the cries… the screams… the silence." Rose stared off into space. Jack put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. She snapped out of her trance. "Sorry." She muttered.

Kyle watched his brother and his wife closely. How they seemed to comfort each other, all the love in their eyes as they looked at each other. A part of him wanted a life like that.

"Anyway, I boarded the ship, but it wasn't until the next day that I first laid eyes on Rose. I still remember the feeling I had and the thoughts running through my head as I looked at this beautiful woman." Jack smiled at Rose, who blushed. "And I remember seeing a rude, but handsome man just staring at me." Rose beamed. Everyone else laughed. "Then my terrible fiancé, Caldon Hockley, took me back to tea." Rose continued, rolling her eyes at the mention of Cal. "And it wasn't till that night that we officially met. Rose was about to jump off the back of the ship, but-" Jack was interrupted by Rose. "But he saved me. God, am I thankful for that!" Jack smiled.

…

"I still remember the feeling I had once I realized that Jack wasn't waking up." Tears immediately came to Rose's eyes. Jack pulled her closer to him, knowing it was a hard subject for her to talk about. They had just finished explaining the whole story in as much detail as they could. "I thought he wasn't going to wake up… and I wouldn't have been able to live without him." Rose cried. Jack hugged her. "It's okay Rose." He comforted. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Then I called over a lifeboat which if I hadn't Jack might of… not made it." Rose cried. Jack rubbed her back gently. "It's okay Rose." Jack comforted. Rose sat up. "Okay. I have to be strong." Rose said. Jack smiled. "That's my girl." He whispered. She smiled at him. The rest of the family had tears in their eyes, watching the couple. "Wow." Julia said. Everyone sat in silence, thanking God for letting Jack and Rose survive.


End file.
